Descubriendo a Newton
by edemirekly
Summary: Emily y Hotch se encuentran en una situación complicada. Una tercera persona aparecerá para obligar a Hotch realizar el siguiente movimiento.
1. Chapter 1

Nota. Algunas personas me han pedido una historia entre Emily y Hotch. Finalmente lo he intentado con dos capitulos y este es el resultado. En este caso, agradecería especialmente los comentarios para ver si quieren que la siga o no, porque, debo reconocer que me cuesta bastante escribir sobre un personaje como Hotch. Gracias a todos por leer.

 **Capitulo 1**

Era viernes por la tarde en las Oficinas de la UAC. Emily, agotada tras dos horas redactando un informe sobre su último caso, dejó caer con desgana el expediente sobre la mesa. Miró a su alrededor, y realmente se sintió complacida de que no había sido la última. Derek, aún estaba encerrado en su despacho, lo que significaba que no había terminado el suyo.

J.J. se acercó alegremente hasta su mesa, acompañada por la siempre risueña Penélope.

\- Cena en casa de Rossi- Le anunció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Antes de que Emily pudiera abrir la boca para negarse, la interrumpió con un gesto de advertencia- No puedes negarte.

\- Te escapaste de la última, señorita- No tardó en señalar García- Todos van a venir, así que cambia la cara y recoge tus cosas.

La protesta de Emily, se tradujo en un suspiro de rendición. Las cosas estaban un poco extrañas desde lo de la fiesta en casa de su madre. Había estado intentando evitar a Hotch sin demasiado éxito, ya que tenía que venir todos los días a trabajar. Y era cierto, la última cena había puesto una excusa no demasiado creíble, y no había asistido. No podía volver a negarse sin levantar sospechas. Se sorprendía de que Hotch lo llevara tan bien.

\- Todavía falta Morgan- Señaló, como si aquello sirviera para algo.

Para su decepción, se oyó un grito desde el pasillo que daba a su despacho.

\- ¡Aquí estoy!- Exclamó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Emily entornó los ojos, y negó con la cabeza, ignorando las risas de sus amigas. Al poco, Reid apareció acompañado de Rossi, y se unió a ellas.

\- Bueno- Dijo Rossi- Sólo falta Hotch.

Emily suspiró un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Se quedaron en corrillo, hablando y bromeando entre ellos, mientras esperaban a su jefe, cuando una voz llamó su atención detrás de ella.

\- Con que aquí se escondía mi chica favorita…

Abrió los ojos como platos, al reconocer la voz de Daniel. Un antiguo "amigo con derecho a roce", como a él mismo le gustaba definirse, con el que mantenía contacto casi continuo, pero del que nunca le había hablado a ninguno de sus compañeros. La relación entre ellos, era demasiada extraña para que ninguno la entendiera. Se conocían de la época de Emily en la CIA. Había trabajado en multitud de ocasiones con él, porque se compenetraban perfectamente y siempre acababan emparejándolos. Tanto se compenetraban que un día acabaron compartiendo misma cama. Aún después de que Emily hubiera abandonado la CIA, se llamaban con frecuencia para asegurarse de que el otro estaba bien. Y de vez en cuando continuaban quedando para verse y algo más, si surgía. Sin definiciones, sin obligaciones y sin complicaciones. Nunca había sido una relación romántica ni ninguno pretendía que lo fuera. Su única norma era mantener alejado el sexo de su relación cuando alguno estuviera implicado sentimentalmente con otra persona. No había celos, no había reproches. Sólo dos amigos unidos por la mutua confianza y el instinto de proteger al otro con su vida si era necesario. El problema real de todo aquello, era que Dan, como ella lo llamaba cariñosamente, era irreverentemente descarado, y tenía una forma de saludarla que no era precisamente la que más ilusión le hacía en aquel momento.

Se giró a tiempo para señalarle con el dedo, mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- Dan… No...- Le advirtió, al ver su mirada traviesa y su encantadora sonrisa infantil dibujada en su cara.

\- Vamos, Em… ¿No vas a saludarme?…

Se acercó a ella, ignorando las expresiones desconcertadas del resto de agentes que, divertidos con el improvisado espectáculo, intercambiaban miradas, mientras contemplaban la escena.

\- Dan.. aquí no..- Le volvió a repetir, ya prácticamente acorralada por él contra una mesa.

Él, casi sin tocarla, había puesto sus manos apoyadas en la mesa, a ambos lados del cuerpo de Emily, que ahora se encontraba atrapada entre los dos.

Él pareció reflexionar durante un momento.

\- Espera… ¿Tienes novio? La última vez que hablamos no mencionaste nada.

Ella suspiró resignada.

\- No. No tengo novio, Dan, pero…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque de pronto se encontró con los labios de Daniel sobre los suyos., mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Para mayor humillación de Emily, había decidido alargar el beso con el que habitualmente la saludaba, daba igual donde estuvieran y con quien estuvieran, justamente porque tenían público.

Cuando por fin se separó, sin perder su sonrisa descarada, Emily por fin pudo comprobar por si misma cómo todo el equipo la miraban con aquella cara de desconcierto, y sorpresa que justamente estaba tratando de evitar. Lo empujó, no demasiado suavemente, a un lado para recuperar su espacio personal, y le dirigió una mirada de reproche, que sabía perfectamente que no serviría para nada. En cualquier caso, era imposible que se enfadara con él. Habían vivido demasiadas cosas juntos.

\- Lo siento por el espectáculo- Dijo sin poder ocultar su rubor- Os presento a mi amigo Danny, que no tiene otro aliciente en la vida que hacerme pasar vergüenza.

Oyó con alivio, como las risas del resto del equipo, distendían el ambiente. Y uno a uno fue haciendo las presentaciones. Daniel desplegó todo su encanto personal, que encandiló a todos y cada uno de ellos, especialmente a J.J. y a García. Y es que además de tremendamente divertido, era increíblemente atractivo. Sin duda el tipo de Emily, alto, moreno y con el cuerpo que parecía esculpido con un cincel.

\- A todo esto, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Le preguntó totalmente intrigada. Habían hablado hacía solo un par de días, y no le había comentado nada.

\- Vine a visitar a un amigo por un tema de trabajo… ya sabes.

Su mirada cómplice no pasó desapercibido para ninguno. Y sintieron verdadera curiosidad por saber de qué se conocían exactamente.

\- Podías haberme llamado…

\- Quise darte una sorpresa. No vine directamente, primero pasé por tu casa, pero evidentemente no estabas. Por cierto… ese gato tuyo me sigue odiando, ¿sabes?- Añadió fingiendo despecho, lo que provocó que Emily se echara a reír.- Prácticamente se me tiró encima en cuanto me vio.

Emily estaba tan absorta imaginándose al pobre Sergio acorralando a Dan, que no se dio cuenta de lo que éste había confesado sin querer. Al resto del equipo, sin embargo, no le pasó desapercibido que debía tener llave de su apartamento. La curiosidad iba en aumento.

\- De todas formas, si quieres podemos quedar luego, es que íbamos a cenar a casa de Rossi-Dijo en tono de disculpa.

\- Supongo que puede venirse también.

Una voz sonó a sus espaldas. Se giró para ver a Hotch, que miraba a Dan con fingida simpatía. Emily se maldijo a si misma. No tenía ni idea de cuándo había llegado. Hasta hacía un momento no estaba allí, pero desde luego su expresión no dejaba lugar a dudas de que estaba algo molesto.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero ya el resto estaban respaldando a Hotch con su ofrecimiento. Por supuesto, Dan estaba encantado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lo de ir a cenar a casa de Rossi, cada vez era algo más habitual. Se encontraban más cómodos que en cualquier bar o cafetería, y a Rossi le encantaba hacer el papel de anfitrión.

Acababan de cenar, y Emily que gracias al vino, se había relajado lo suficiente como para mostrarse más natural con Dan, de lo que se había permitido sin la cantidad de alcohol que actualmente recorría su sistema, se había acurrucado junto a éste en uno de los varios sillones con los que contaba la sala de estar de Rossi. Deliberadamente ignoraba las miradas curiosas del resto del equipo, y especialmente el ceño fruncido de Hotch, que en aquel momento parecía absorto en vaso de whiski, junto al mostrador de la cocina.

De alguna manera, había comenzado sentándose a su lado, y había terminado recostada junto a su pecho. Reid había decidido sorprender a todos con su último truco de magia, y todos reían divertidos intentando descubrir la trampa. Dan disfrutaba de aquella interacción entre el equipo y se alegraba de que Emily hubiera encontrado por fin, un lugar donde podía sentirse a gusto. Inconscientemente, comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza con una mano, mientras que con la otra jugueteaba con la de ella. En un momento dado, dirigió su vista hacia Hotch, que sin duda parecía el más tenso de todos, y estrechó la mirada al darse cuenta de la extraña forma en que de vez en cuando observaba a Emily, cuando creía que nadie se percataba.

\- ¿Y cómo os conocisteis vosotros dos?- Preguntó finalmente Penélope.

Emily pensó que después de todo, se había contenido más de lo que había previsto.

\- Trabajamos juntos- Respondió Dan, dirigiendo durante un momento la vista hacia ella. Emily le dedicó una sonrisa- Y luego mantuvimos el contacto.

\- Ya lo veo…. - Murmuró García traviesamente.

\- ¡Pen!- Emily se incorporó de su cómoda postura para hacerle frente- Dile a tu cabecita que se deje de imaginar cosas sucias.

\- Me encantan las cosas sucias…

Dan no pudo terminar la frase, al verse interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en su hombro, procedente de la mano libre de Emily, lo que causó la carcajada general.

\- ¡Oye!- Se quejó con fingido dolor- Em… ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan agresiva?

Ella lo miró con expresión divertida.

\- ¿Cuándo no lo he sido?- Le preguntó con ironía.

Con un gesto de reconocimiento, le dio la razón.

\- Es evidente que sois más que amigos.

Todos miraron sorprendidos hacia Hotch, que seguía en el mismo lugar, de pie, con su vaso de whiski contemplando la escena. No había sido tanto lo que había dicho sino el modo en que lo había dicho. En aquel ambiente de distensión, su gesto serio había desentonado.

Dan notó el repentino nerviosismo de Emily, y estrechó con un poco más de fuerza la mano que aún tenía agarrada. Era su forma de decirle que estaba ahí para ella cuando lo necesitara. Emily le dirigió una débil sonrisa.

\- Emily y yo hemos vivido demasiadas cosas juntos, y no todas han sido agradables- Respondió Dan mirando directamente a Hotch, y adoptando su mismo tono grave. Ella, lo conocía demasiado bien como para no notar su leve tono amenazante - No es simple amistad, como bien dices, pero tampoco es amor. Puedes ponerle el nombre que quieras. Lo único que sé es que daría mi vida por ella sin pensarlo dos veces, y le confiaría la mía sin dudarlo. Cualquier cosa que la haga a ella feliz, a mí me hará feliz. Esa es la forma en que la quiero. Sin exigencias ni egoísmo. Y jamás permitiré que nadie le haga el mas mínimo daño.

Se hizo un silencio en la sala. Un leve suspiró salió de la garganta de Penélope. Emily, un poco cohibida pero tremendamente agradecida a Dan por sus palabras, le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Hotch, para luego volver a centrar su atención en Dan, quien había pasado uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros como quien protegiera su mayor tesoro. Emily se acurrucó de nuevo contra él, sabiendo que cada una de las palabras que había salido de su boca, era cierta.

\- ¡Vaya!- Dijo finalmente Rossi- Sea lo que sea, hasta yo quisiera un poco de eso.

Y todos estallaron en carcajadas. Todos, excepto Hotch, que ahogó su frustración tomando otro sorbo de whiski

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unos veinte minutos después, Emily se levantó y salió a tomar un poco de aire. Lo necesitaba. Aunque todos seguían bromeando, no soportaba el gesto molesto de Hotch. Como si tuviera derecho a reclamarle nada después de lo que había hecho.

La casa de Rossi, tenía una pequeña terraza de madera junto al salón comedor, separado del mismo por una gran cristalera con puertas francesas. Emily, respiró el aire nocturno, apoyada en la barandilla de hierro forjado.

\- Lo siento. Me comporté como un estúpido.

Se giró para ver a Hotch, su expresión de arrepentimiento era evidente. Ella, por contra, no sabía cómo debía sentirse. Hotch llevaba dos meses ignorándola deliberadamente, y justo hoy había decidido comportarse como si ella le perteneciera. Estaba tan cansada de lidiar día a día con su frialdad, que ni siquiera le apetecía echarle en cara nada.

Suspiró con resignación y volvió a darle la espalda. Hotch se acercó hasta ella, colocándose a su lado.

\- No sé qué me pasó… verte con él…

Emily se giró hacia él, atónita.

\- ¿Verme con él, Aaron?- Se encaró por fin- ¿Qué es lo que has visto exactamente?.

Él se sorprendió de su repentino cambio de actitud. No esperaba que reaccionara tan bruscamente. Parecía ofendida.

\- Vi como te besó- Reconoció al fin- No se suele besar así a los amigos.

Ella, atónita, emitió un pequeño jadeo.

\- Tu mejor que nadie sabrás que un beso no tiene por qué significar nada.

Sus palabras destilaban veneno. Él se quedó en silencio sin saber qué contestar. Se había merecido aquella respuesta.

\- De cualquier manera- Continuó ella- No sé a qué viene esto ahora, cuando llevas dos meses evitándome.

El hizo un gesto de admisión con la cabeza.

\- Sabes por qué lo he hecho… no podemos…

\- ¿No podemos? ¿O no quieres?- Le reprochó con dureza- ¿El trabajo por encima de todo? ¿Crees realmente que así estamos mejor?. Estás ciego si piensas que los demás no se han dado cuenta de que algo ocurre. Si estabas tan preocupado por cómo iba a afectar todo esto al equipo, debiste haberlo pensado antes de besarme.- Casi le escupió la última frase.

\- ¿Todo bien por aquí?

Dan los interrumpió, sin pudor alguno. Había visto a Hotch dirigirse a la terraza poco después de Emily y su instinto protector le pudo más que su respeto por darle un poco de privacidad.

\- Nada- Dijo Emily- Creo que ya he respirado el suficiente aire fresco. Me vuelvo dentro.

Y los dejó a solas en la terraza.

Hotch se movió de su sitio, para volver también al interior, pero Dan, lo retuvo un momento con su mano.

\- Lo que dije antes sobre ella, lo dije en serio- Le susurró.

Hotch le dirigió una mirada feroz. No le gustaba aquel tipo. No le gustaba en absoluto.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando?

\- Sólo si le has hecho daño- Le contestó sin apartar la mirada.

Hotch de un movimiento brusco se liberó de su mano, y entró en la sala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de la reunión, Emily llevó a Dan a su casa para que se acomodara. En realidad, él ya había dejado sus cosas allí cuando había pasado por el apartamento aquella tarde. Esa era otra de sus reglas no escritas. Siempre daban por hecho que uno se quedaba en la casa del otro. Esa era la razón por la que Dan tenía las llaves del apartamento de Emily, y consecuentemente ella tenía las de la casa de él.

Estaban sentados en el sofá tomándose una cerveza. Cada uno en un extremo del sillón. Dan sentado, y Emily con los pies apoyados en su regazo.

\- ¿Y bien?- Le preguntó Dan, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.- ¿Cómo es que no me habías hablado de él?

Por supuesto, Emily esperaba el interrogatorio.

\- No hay mucho que contar.- Se excusó- Es mi jefe… supongo que las relaciones en el trabajo son difíciles.

La miró con incredulidad.

\- No lo fueron para nosotros.

Emily le sonrió. Dan siempre sabía dar en el clavo.

\- Sabes que lo nuestro es diferente.

El hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Tenía razón. Lo de ellos era diferente. Siempre había querido para Emily un amor verdadero, que conociera a alguien que le diera todo lo que ella necesitaba. Pero parecía que una y otra vez ponía sus ojos en hombres que no le convenían.

\- De todas maneras. ¿Quieres contármelo?

Ella se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes. Intentando poner en orden sus ideas.

\- Supongo que todo se resume en algo así: Me besó y luego, cuando sopesó las consecuencias, se arrepintió.

Dan notó la amargura en sus palabras. Sintió que le invadía un sentimiento de compasión por ella, y un irrefrenable deseo de darle un puñetazo al causante de su tristeza.

\- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

\- Hace unos dos meses. En la fiesta anual de mi madre...- Vio su cara de espanto- No preguntes…

Dan se echó a reír. Había oído demasiadas veces a Emily hablar de su madre, como para tenerle simpatía.

\- Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar ese comportamiento- Se lamentó Emily- Normalmente se limita a ignorarme. No entiendo a que ha venido esa reacción infantil.

Dan la miró como si no acabara de creerse que se dedicara a hacer perfiles.

\- ¿Conoces la ley de la inercia de Newton?

Ella lo miró desconcertada. La conocía, pero no sabía a qué venía aquello.

\- Una de sus leyes viene a decir que un cuerpo tiende a mantener su estado a no ser que otra fuerza ejercida sobre el mismo, le obligue a cambiarlo- Hizo una pausa, dándole tiempo para que sacara por si misma la conclusión. Pero parecía que se había quedado enfrascada en algún punto muerto- Quiero decir, Em, que Hotch es el cuerpo que mantiene su estado; y es lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, ignorándote. Pero de pronto, he llegado yo, que actúo como una fuerza imprevista, que le ha obligado a cambiar. Por eso se ha comportado contigo así esta noche. Hasta que ha visto realmente amenazada vuestra relación, no ha querido dar ni un paso.

\- ¡Vaya!- Exclamó ella entre sorprendida y divertida- ¿Qué demonios puso Rossi en el vino?.

Dan, buscó venganza a aquella burla, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en los pies. Emily se retorcía en el sillón, mientras el recorría su cuerpo con sus manos mientras la torturaba con sus dedos. Le encantaba verla reír. Finalmente la atrapó bajo su cuerpo, impidiéndole cualquier posibilidad de huir. Solo entonces dejó de hacerle cosquillas, para mirarla a los ojos intensamente. Ella le devolvió la mirada, eternamente agradecida por ser siempre su pilar, pasara lo que pasara. No había lugar donde se sintiera más protegida que en sus brazos.

\- Y ahora...- Le susurró Dan traviesamente- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algunas cosas realmente sucias?

Emily intentó contener la risa. Aquel hombre no tenía remedio. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de él.

Levantó un poco la cabeza, para cerrar la brecha entre ambos, y entre risas, bromas y besos, sí, hicieron cosas, al menos, un poquitín sucias. Por un momento, consiguió incluso olvidarse de Aaron Hotchner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 _ **Dos meses antes**_

Aquel día habría sido un día como cualquier otro en la UAC, si no hubiera sido por la inesperada aparición de la Embajadora Elisabeth Prentiss. Emily se encontraba en ese momento reunida con Hotch en su despacho, revisando el informe del último caso antes de entregárselo a Strauss. Para la embajadora, sin embargo, esa reunión no suponía obstáculo alguno, así que no se lo pensó dos veces ante de llamar a la puerta del agente Hotchner.

Emily, se acercó a abrir y abrió los ojos como platos cuando se encontró a su madre frente a ella, con cara de pocos amigos. Llevaba días ignorando sus continuas llamadas y mensajes de teléfono, y creía que por fin había desistido. Craso error. Debió haber previsto que su madre jamás se daría por vencida. Sabía muy bien por qué estaba allí. Era el martirio que anualmente tenía que soportar. Todos los años su madre celebraba una fiesta por todo lo alto supuestamente para recaudar fondos para obras benéficas, pero en realidad, no era más que otra reunión de la alta, altísima sociedad, bajo la excusa de una causa noble. Su madre hacía cualquier cosa para mantener su estatus social, y según parecía, Emily era un parte importante de aquella parafernalia. El año anterior, había conseguido librarse gracias a que habían tenido que viajar hasta Nueva Orleans, por un caso, pero para su desesperación, parecía que aquel día nadie iba a requerir sus servicios

\- ¡Madre!- Exclamó atónita.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Hotch, que se había levantado al verla en la puerta, no tuvo oportunidad de invitarla a entrar, porque Elisabeth Prentiss se dirigió directamente hasta donde se encontraba éste.

\- Agente Hotch- Le saludó extendiendo la mano- Me alegra verle de nuevo.

\- Embajadora- La saludó a su vez él. Miró hacia atrás, y tuvo que contener la risa al ver cómo Emily ahogaba un resoplido.

\- Madre… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Le preguntó acercándose a ella. Aunque era una pregunta retórica, sabía perfectamente qué hacía su madre allí.

\- No has contestado a mis llamadas.

A Hotch no se le escapó el leve tono de reprimenda, a pesar de que intentaba mantener la compostura. Emily, visiblemente nerviosa, de repente parecía una niña de seis años. A Hotch, siempre le había llamado la atención la relación disfuncional que ambas mantenían.

\- Teníamos un caso- Se excusó, en tono de disculpa.

\- ¿No tuviste ni un segundo para hablar con tu madre?

\- Mamá… si quieres vamos fuera a hablar. Hotch está un poco ocupado.

La tomó del brazo para conducirla hacia la salida, pero su madre, elegantemente se liberó.

\- No es necesario querida- Dijo manteniendo una sonrisa- Simplemente era para recordarte que la fiesta es a las ocho. Te agradecería que fueras puntual.

Emily suspiró con resignación, y se encontró con la expresión de interrogación de su jefe.

\- Mi madre da todos los años una fiesta para recaudar fondos- Le explicó. Luego se volvió a dirigir a ella- De verdad que estoy un poco ocupada… no creo que pueda ir, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de comprar un vestido apropiado.

\- ¡Tonterías!- Exclamó la embajadora- Me encontré con la Agente Jareau hace un momento y me confirmó que hoy no tenéis casos. Y por lo del vestido no te preocupes, ya me he encargado de ello. Te he comprado varios para que puedas elegir.

\- No era necesario…

\- Sí que lo es. Emily, sé que no te gustan estas fiestas, pero de verdad que me harías muy feliz si acudieras.

Hotch se dio cuenta de su intento de manipulación, y se sorprendió de que Emily no se hubiera percatado. Debía estar tan habituada que no era capaz de aplicar sus dotes de perfiladora cuando se trataba de su madre.

\- Quizás te diviertas- Intervino intentando animarla.

Se arrepintió de inmediato de aquel comentario, cuando vio la mirada furibunda que le dirigió Emily.

\- Sí- Afirmó la Embajadora, y luego centró su atención en Hotch.- Usted también podría venir, Agente Hotchner, así Emily no se sentiría tan sola.

Emily tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estrangular a su madre allí mismo. Notó cómo sus mejillas se encendían, avergonzada por el compromiso en que acababa de poner a su jefe.

Éste, mirando alternativamente a ambas, parecía que lo estaba valorando seriamente.

\- Será un placer acompañar a Emily a la fiesta- Dijo al fin con una sonrisa.

Emily no sabía donde meterse. Su madre siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, eso debía concedérselo.

\- Entonces, todo arreglado- Sonrió satisfecha- Les espero a las ocho.

Se acercó a Emily y le dio un beso de despedida, rozándole apenas la mejilla.

\- Hasta esta noche, querida… - Se despidió- Agente Hotchner, un placer como siempre- Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y salió del despacho.

Cuando quedaron a solas, Emily dejó escapar el resoplido que había estado intentando contener. Hotch, sorprendido, la dejó que se desahogara maldiciendo en varios idiomas, hasta que por fin se calmó.

\- Lo siento- Se disculpó avergonzada- No estás obligado a acompañarme…

\- No es una obligación. Estaré encantado de ir contigo- Le dijo con sinceridad.

Emily sonrió tímidamente y le dio las gracias en un susurro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La mansión de la Embajadora Prentiss, estaba situada a las afueras de la ciudad, era una imponente construcción de principios del siglo XIX, que habían restaurado intentando respetar la arquitectura antigua. Estaba rodeada de jardines inmensos, y dentro del extenso terreno donde se encontraba ubicada, había incluso un pequeño bosquecillo donde Emily solía corretear en su niñez.

Hotch la había pasado a recoger a las siete, calculando que necesitaría tiempo extra para cambiarse en casa de su madre.

Abrió la boca impresionado cuando tuvo frente a él, la imponente construcción. Ella, por contra, no parecía demasiado emocionada.

\- ¿Te criaste aquí?.

\- La mayor parte del tiempo- Explicó- Cuando no viajábamos por otros países. Casi todo el tiempo hasta que tuve ocho o nueves años. Es lo más parecido a lo que podría llamar hogar.

A Hotch no le pasó desapercibida esta última frase, "lo más parecido", y sintió compasión porque ella no hubiera tenido nunca un sentimiento real de pertenencia a algún lugar. Durante unos instantes, noto cierta tristeza en su mirada, pero enseguida se desvaneció oculta tras su fachada "Soy Emily Prentiss y estoy bien".

\- ¿Entramos?- Le invitó con una sonrisa.

El interior, era tan majestuoso como el exterior. Los empleados corrían de un lado a otro retocando los últimos detalles. Aunque a ojos de Hotch todo estaba perfecto, no le cabía dura de que la embajadora, sería capaz de encontrar el más mínimo defecto.

Emily esperó a que él se acostumbrara un poco a aquel alarde de ostentación.

\- Es un poco...- Hotch no encontraba la palabra.

\- ¿Frío?.

La miró un poco sorprendido.

\- Iba a decir impresionante… pero supongo que tienes razón… también resulta un poco frío.- Admitió. Pensó en cómo una niña pequeña fácilmente podría pasar su vida totalmente desapercibida entre aquellas paredes decoradas con suntuosidad.

Una risa alegre, les interrumpió.

\- ¡Mi niña!.

Una señora de unos sesenta años, vestida con un colorido vestido de flores, se acercó prácticamente corriendo hacia Emily, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Hotch sonrió al ver la expresión de felicidad de Emily y tuvo el convencimiento de aquella mujer era la que realmente le había proporcionado el cariño que su madre le había negado.

\- ¡Anna!- Exclamó con una gran sonrisa, apartándose un poco para mirarla- ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Cómo estás?… ¿cómo están todos?, ¿Y Fred?… ¿Ya está mejor de su pierna?.

Hotch las miró desconcertado, a la vez que divertido. De repente era como si Emily se hubiera olvidado totalmente de que él estaba allí. Era la primera vez que la veía realmente feliz desde que habían puesto un pie en la propiedad de su madre.

\- Oh.. mi niña!- Le acarició el rostro, besándolo una y otra vez- Estamos todos bien, un poco más viejos, nada más… pero sirviendo en esta casa como lo hemos hecho siempre. Fred ya está recuperado del todo y como sabía que hoy vendrías, lleva todo el día metido en el Jardín Secreto, quitando las malas hierbas y adecentándolo para ti.

Emily sintió que la invadía un sentimiento de ternura ante el modo en que siempre se preocupaban por ella, a pesar de lo poco que iba a visitarlos.

\- Luego le daré las gracias, personalmente.

\- ¿Y tú?, ¿Cómo estás?… Déjame verte… Estás preciosa, Emily, como siempre.

Su mirada se dirigió entonces a Hotch, que permanecía de pie, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar.

\- ¿Y quién es tu guapo acompañante?… ¿Es tu novio?- Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Emily sintió el rubor en sus mejillas, y se apresuró a sacarla de su error.

\- No. Es mi jefe, Aaron Hotchner. Ya sabes como es ella… al final prácticamente lo ha obligado a venir.

\- En realidad- Intervino él, extendiéndole la mano a Anna- Estoy feliz de haber venido. Siempre es agradable conocer a las personas que han significado algo en la vida de Emily.

Anna, sonrió complacida ante la apreciación de Hotch y dirigió su vista a Emilly, que de reojo, miraba a Hotch un poco sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Es todo un caballero, Emily, y créeme que quedan pocos.

Durante unos segundos se hizo un silencio incómodo.

\- Será mejor que vaya cambiarme de ropa- Se excusó finalmente Emily- Anna, ¿Por qué no te llevas a Hotch a la cocina y le ofreces una taza de ese delicioso café que preparas?.

\- Por supuesto- Dijo ella- ¿Vamos agente Hotchner?

\- Estaré encantado- Y guiñándole un ojo a Emily, siguió a Anna hasta la cocina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A las 8 en punto Emily Prentiss bajó las escalinatas de mármol que daban acceso a la planta baja envuelta en un vestido largo de satén rojo, con tirantes finos y escote palabra de honor, que le quitó la respiración a todo el género masculino que se encontraba ya en la fiesta. Llevaba el pelo suelto, y los pequeños bucles que formaban su pelo ondulado, caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros.

Mientras bajaba, vio a Hotch de espaldas hablando animadamente con un viejo amigo de la familia: Philip. Hacía tiempo que no había coincidido con él, y le sorprendió gratamente comprobar que parecía que se mantenía en sus sesenta y pocos años, a pesar de que sospechaba que sobrepasaba los setenta. Philip, Al percatarse de su presencia, esbozó una sonrisa y le hizo un gesto con la mano. Alertado por éste, Hotch se dio la vuelta, y le dirigió una mirada desconcertada. Emily, un poco confusa por la reacción de su jefe, se acercó a ellos, para ser recibida con un cálido abrazo del anciano.

\- Tío Philip- Lo saludó con cariño.

\- Pequeña Em, tan encantadora como siempre- Le dijo, al tiempo que le daba un suave toque en la nariz, con el dedo índice.

\- Veo que ya conoces a Hotch- Y luego se dirigió a éste- Espero que no te haya aburrido contándote mil anécdotas de mi infancia- Le dirigió una sonrisa, pero aún se sentía confusa por aquella extraña forma de mirarla mientras bajaba las escaleras.

\- Sólo algunos sucios secretos- Se burló. Luego hizo una pausa, mientras se detenía a contemplarla. Aquella Emily Prentiss, era muy diferente a la que veía todos los días en la oficina- Estas absolutamente hermosa, Emily.- Añadió con expresión de reconocimiento.

Se sintió un poco perturbada y confusa durante unos momentos. De repente, Hotch, no parecía simplemente su jefe, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar el ligero temblor que durante unos segundos sintió en todo su cuerpo.

\- Gracias- Le dijo tímidamente.

\- He de decir, Emily, que aquí el Agente Hotchner me ha sorprendido gratamente.

Emily sonrió a Philip, y se consideró afortunada de que al anciano le gustara tanto hablar. La acababa de salvar de un momento realmente incómodo.

\- ¿Y cómo es que os habéis conocido?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Ya sabes, tu madre nos presentó- Le contestó Philip haciéndole un guiño con los ojos- Por algún motivo pensó que yo sería buena compañía mientras te esperaba- Se burló soltando una carcajada.

Emily la buscó con la mirada por todo el salón que ahora estaba repleto de gente del más alto postín. Allí había diplomáticos, políticos, reconocidos empresarios e incluso algún que otro invitado perteneciente a la nobleza europea. Al fondo, había un pequeño escenario, donde se encontraba dispuesto un cuarteto de música clásica. Justo al mismo tiempo que por fin la descubrió en él, oyó la voz de Hotch junto a ella.

\- Está en el escenario- Le señaló, y se quedó un poco perplejo ante la cara de disgusto de Emily.

De la boca de ella salió un repentino"¡Ay no!".

\- Lo siento, pequeña Em- Le dijo Philip con fingida pena.

Hotch no entendió a que se debía aquel pequeño juego entre ambos, y los miró un poco sorprendido

Con un carraspeo, la embajadora, saludó al público asistente.

\- Como todos los años, abriremos el baile con el vals del Danubio Azul...- Anunció solemnemente.

Instintivamente Emily dio unos pasos hacia atrás, ante la sonrisa divertida de Philip que la tomó por el brazo impidiéndole escapar.

\- No vas a dejar a este viejo bailando solo… Ya tu madre lo ha decidido por nosotros, peequeña…- Le informó en un susurro, ignorando el gesto de súplica de Emily.

Hotch seguía observando a la extraña pareja, intentando adivinar que era lo que de pronto había puesto tan incómoda a Emily. La respuesta se la dio la propia embajadora.

\- Este año le he pedido a mi buen amigo Philip, que acompañe a mi hija Emily en la apertura del baile.

Hotch abrió los ojos como platos, y se echó a reír al comprender la causa de aquel alboroto. Oyó a Emily rogándole a Philip "no, no, Philip, por favor...", mientras él tiraba de ella hasta llevarla hasta el centro de la pista de baile. Durante un breve momento, cruzaron la mirada, y Hotch no pudo más que sonreír, ante la expresión aterrada de una de las agentes más valientes que había conocido nunca.

Una vez en la pista de baile, a Emily no le quedó otra que complacer a su madre, rezando porque aún fuera capaz de recordar los pasos del vals.

Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, sostenida con la seguridad que le proporcionaba siempre Philip. Y cuando comenzó la música, simplemente se dejó llevar. Sus pies parecían flotar sobre el pavimento, mientras se movía delicadamente por toda la sala.

Hotch la contemplaba embelesado, sin poder apartar la vista de ella. De pronto, le parecía estar viendo a un ángel danzando sobre las nubes.

Poco a poco, el resto de invitados se fueron uniendo, hasta que por fin, la música cesó y Emily pudo escapar de allí, despidiéndose de Philip y saliendo a toda prisa de la pista, hasta llegar de nuevo, al lugar en que se encontraba Hotch.

\- Aaron Hotchner- Le dijo con tono amenazante- Como le cuentes esto a alguien…

\- Parecías un ángel, Emily- La interrumpió con expresión suave y sincera.

A Emily le recorrió un pequeño escalofrío. De nuevo la situación se había tornado extraña. Aquella noche, ambos estaban descubriendo facetas que no conocían del otro. Y resultaba realmente perturbador para los dos.

Emily se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, decidiendo qué pasos dar a partir de aquel momento. Se dio cuenta, de que en realidad se sentía cómoda con él. Al principio, le había generado cierta inseguridad exponer su vida privada ante Hotch, pero algo había cambiado en aquellas horas.

\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe mi lugar favorito?- Le propuso casi sin pensar.

Con un gesto de la mano, la invitó a mostrarle el camino.

En silencio, salieron de la mansión, y recorriendo un pequeño camino empedrado, atravesaron el jardín principal. Giraron hacia la izquierda, alejándose cada vez más. Poco a poco, las luces procedentes de la fiesta, se fueron atenuando, y pronto quedaron iluminados apenas por las estrellas. Finalmente, Emily se detuvo junto a una zona amurallada con piedra gris, cubierta de hiedra. En la oscuridad, guió a Hotch hasta una vieja puerta de madera, de la altura aproximada de un niño, y entornando la misma, se introdujo en su interior agachando la cabeza. Hotch, entró detrás de ella, para encontrarse con un pequeño jardín repleto de rosas blancas, jazmines y madreselvas. Al fondo, un majestuoso árbol, sostenía dos pequeños columpios anclados a una de sus imponentes ramas. Aquel jardín era el contraste perfecto a la ostentosidad del resto de la propiedad.

\- ¿Tú jardín secreto?- Le preguntó recordando las palabras de Anna.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Pasaba mucho tiempo aquí de niña- Su voz sonó melancólica. Se acercó hasta uno de los columpios y se sentó en él. Con un gesto de la mano, le pidió a Hotch que la acompañara.

\- Dos columpios- Observó, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. Su mente de perfilador, no había podido pasar por alto aquel detalle.- ¿Para quien era el otro?

Emily lo miró durante unos instantes dudando en si podía confiarle detalles tan íntimos.

\- Mi padre- Respondió manteniéndole la mirada.

Hotch estrechó los ojos intentando escudriñar qué historia había detrás de aquella niña que un día había sido Emily.

\- Nunca te había oído mencionar a tu padre. ¿Falleció?.- Por un momento temió ser inoportuno. En realidad, jamás lo había conocido. Ni siquiera en los tiempos en que había trabajado con su madre como servicio de seguridad.

\- Algo así… supongo- Admitió cabizbaja- No le he visto desde que tenía diez años- A pesar de que intentaba disimularlo, Hotch percibió la tristeza en su voz.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó- No debí preguntar.

Emily le dirigió una sonrisa.

\- No importa. Es sólo que me resulta difícil admitir que no era el héroe que yo creía que era.

Hotch sintió el impulso de abrazarla y consolarla. Ni siquiera cuando había ocurrido todo el asunto de Doyle, la había visto tan vulnerable.

\- Los padres no suelen serlo.

Ella lo miró detenidamente.

\- Tú sí lo eres, para Jack- Afirmó sin asomo de duda en su voz.

Hotch se sorprendió un poco ante aquella repentina observación.

\- Lo intento- Admitió con una sonrisa- En cualquier caso, es un lugar hermoso y, aunque tiene ese halo de misterio de los lugares encantados, al mismo tiempo resulta apacible y acogedor….- Se detuvo un momento pensativo- Tengo la impresión de que es un fiel reflejo de su dueña.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, sin poder apartar la vista el uno del otro.

\- Desde aquí, ahí una vista increíble de las Constelaciones.

Emily se había puesto de pie, algo nerviosa por la extraña intimidad que habían creado.

\- Mi abuelo me las enseñó durante el tiempo que pasaba con él en Francia-Fue señalándolas en el cielo- Allí está Andrómeda., y la Osa Mayor, si la sigues, darás con la Cruz del Norte, y allí está Orión, mi favorita- Le sonrió, invitándolo con un gesto a levantarse. Hotch, se colocó junto a ella, siguiendo la dirección de su dedo- Si te fijas bien, verás como resplandece su nebulosa… Es absolutamente maravillosa, ¿no te parece?- Le preguntó manteniendo su vista en el cielo.

\- Definitivamente lo es- Susurró Hotch tan cerca de su rostro, que pudo notar su aliento.

Se volvió hacia él, enfrascada en su propia fascinación, para encontrar los ojos de Hotch clavados en ella, en lugar de en las brillantes estrellas.

\- Aaron- Pronunciar su nombre de forma tan íntima, en lugar de su apellido, fue inesperado incluso para ella. Notó como su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se tornaba agitada. Y una inusual timidez se apoderó de ella, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero rubor.

Hotch, por su parte, no podía apartar la vista de ella. Le parecía la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Sintió el silencio de la noche, la suave brisa recorriendo su piel, el olor de las rosas y los jazmines envolvieron sus sentidos e, inclinándose un poco hacia Emily, hizo lo que sintió más natural para él: la besó suavemente en los labios.

Emily, un poco sorprendida al principio, se dejó llevar por aquel beso que, sintió como mágico, dentro del Jardín Secreto de su niñez.

Finalmente se separaron y se quedaron de nuevo en silencio. Emily un poco decepcionada se dio cuenta entonces de cómo Hotch comenzaba a debatirse entre sus sentimientos y su mente racional.

\- Será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta- Dijo al fin Hotch con suavidad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias por los comentarios. Valoro todas y cada una de vuestras opiniones, así que no puedo estar menos que totalmente agradecida. Estuve pensando en cómo terminar esta historia, que como ya dije en su momento me ha costado un poco sacar adelante, hasta que finalmente se me ocurrió esta escena para ellos, además de un pequeño epílogo. Espero que les guste :) ._

 _Realmente el personaje de Emily siempre fue mi favorito (creo que se ha notado), tiene muchísimos matices y me resulta fácil utilizarla en ocasiones para expresar mis propias emociones, especialmente en alguna historia en particular. Así que agradezco mucho el respeto del que siempre hacéis gala en vuestros comentarios. Me ayuda mucho, en serio.. Sólo anónimamente, me atrevo a confesar, que hace unos meses pasé por un hecho muy traumático para mí, del que me está costando recuperarme, y escribir, cosa que no hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo, me está ayudando a distraerme y a poner en orden mis ideas. Os pido que disculpéis los errores que a veces pueda cometer, en realidad, no estoy demasiado centrada aún. Gracias por leer._

 **Capítulo 3**

Amanecieron enredados entre las sábanas sin saber muy bien qué día era ni en qué lugar se encontraban. En el caso de Daniel, resultaba lógico ya que no estaba en su casa. Pero a Emily, siempre le ocurría lo mismo cuando despertaba junto a él. Habían compartido cama en tantos lugares diferentes, que cuando abría los ojos y lo veía a su lado, tenía que hacer memoria durante unos segundos hasta recordar cómo habían terminado allí.

\- Buenos días, Em- Daniel le brindó su mejor sonrisa. Luego, se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Ella gruñó un poco, a pesar de que estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

\- No sé por qué siento como si tuviera resaca, si apenas bebí.

Daniel soltó una carcajada mientras se ponía en pie y comenzaba a buscar su ropa, que había quedado desperdigada por toda la habitación.

\- El alcohol no es lo único que provoca resaca- Le guiñó un ojo con expresión traviesa.

\- Eres lo peor- Le dijo en tono de reprimenda, al tiempo que intentaba ocultar una leve sonrisa.

Se deleitó contemplando su cuerpo de Adonis, mientras se terminaba de vestir. Él se volvió hacia ella, y se sentó en la cama, a su lado. Se inclinó y puso un beso de mariposa en su nariz.

\- No vi que te quejaras anoche- Le susurró al oído.

Emily se estremeció al notar su aliento en su piel. Se separó un poco de él, para mirarle a los ojos.

\- Gracias Danny.

Él notó un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, y la acarició suavemente con su mano.

\- ¿Estás mejor?- Su tono era bajo y levemente preocupado.

\- Sí- Respondió tímidamente.

Y esta vez, le dio un beso en la frente. Daniel se incorporó, buscando sus zapatos, que era lo único que aún no había localizado. Finalmente los encontró bajo la cama. Emily recordó entonces, que no habían hablado sobre su estancia allí.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a quedar?. Dijiste que habías venido por trabajo.

Daniel la miró durante un momento, lamentando tener que dejarla.

\- Me voy esta noche. He quedado con alguien ahora por la mañana- Le informó brevemente. No necesitaba dar más explicaciones. Sabía que Emily nunca le hacía demasiadas preguntas sobre su trabajo. Entendía que normalmente no estaba autorizado para dar demasiada información.- Se inclinó un poco hacia ella, que seguía envuelta entre las sábanas, notando en su expresión la misma decepción que sentía él- Podemos ir almorzar juntos si quieres- Le sugirió, con una sonrisa.

\- Hoy trabajo- Emily vio la mirada de confusión en sus ojos. Había dado por hecho que se quedaría en casa.- No tengo que ir tan temprano- Echó un breve vistazo al reloj de la mesilla de noche. Eran las ocho- En un par de horas. Normalmente no trabajaría hoy, pero la próxima semana tenemos que entregar los informes trimestrales, y con los casos de los últimos días, vamos todos con un poco de retraso.

\- Puedo pasarme por allí y recogerte.

Emily se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Se sentía un poco incómoda ante la posibilidad de que Aaron y Daniel estuvieran de nuevo en la misma habitación. Entre los repentinos celos absurdos de Hotch y el primitivo instinto de protección de Daniel, la hacían sentir como si volviera a tener quince años y estuviera en medio de una disputa adolescente. Entendía por qué Daniel estaba tan molesto con Hotch. Pero en honor a la verdad, dudaba que ningún hombre que se cruzara en su camino, sería nunca lo suficientemente bueno para él. Y además, había visto sólo la fachada de Hotch, y no precisamente en su mejor momento. Desconocía lo sensible que podía llegar a ser en algunas ocasiones, la ternura que era capaz de mostrar cuando bajaba sus barreras, el modo en que la miraba cuando pensaba que no lo veía, o la sonrisa cálida que le ofrecía cuando ella se sentía triste… Su mente viajó durante un momento hacia aquella noche en su Jardín Secreto, hasta que su distanciamiento de los dos últimos meses, la golpeó con fuerza devolviéndola a la realidad. ¡Por Dios!, ¿ En qué estaba pensando?. A pesar de lo que pudiera sentir, no habría nunca un Aaron y Emily juntos. Él nunca se atrevería a contravenir las normas, a pesar de que estaba bastante segura de que todo el equipo sabía, o al menos lo sospechaba, que algo ocurría entre ellos. Era imposible no verlo. Y la conducta de Hotch la noche anterior, no dejaba lugar a demasiadas dudas.

\- De acuerdo- Aceptó al fin- Pero prométeme que no vas a hacer una escena- Le advirtió en tono de reprimenda.

\- Palabra de Scout- Sonrió de oreja a oreja con la mano levantada.

\- ¡Oh!, Danny- Le dijo ella dándole un pequeño empujón a la altura de su pecho- Tú nunca has sido un Scout.- Añadió mientras reía.

Desayunaron juntos, y Emily despidió a Daniel en la puerta con un cálido abrazo. De nuevo habían entrado en el "modo amigos". La noche anterior, había quedado atrás.

Se vistió y se dirigió a las oficinas de la UAC. Comprobó, para su vergüenza, que ya todos estaban en sus puestos. Y era para su vergüenza porque todos sabían que Daniel se había quedado en su casa aquella noche, y ahora, resultaba que había llegado tarde. Intentó pasar desapercibida, sin mucho éxito, y se sentó en su mesa. En cosa de tres segundos se vio rodeada de J.J., García, Reid y… ¿Morgan?, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan cotilla?.

Pacientemente dirigió su vista hacia ellos, que parecían someterla al tercer grado sólo con la mirada. Todos estaban callados expectantes esperando al parecer, que hablaría por si misma. La situación era tan absurda que no pudo reprimir la sonrisa.

\- Ni lo soñéis- Les advirtió, divertida- No voy a contaros nada.- Y volvió la cabeza hacia su mesa, buscando el informe del último caso.

Reid y Morgan parecieron darse por vencidos, y se apartaron riendo. No así J.J. y García, que seguían observándola como si fueran dos águilas en busca de su presa.

\- ¿Qué?- Les inquirió ella con expresión frustrada.

\- Cuando alguien dice "no voy a contaros nada", es porque hay algo que contar- Le señaló Garcia, jugando a ser perfiladora.

Emily observó a sus amigas. Penélope con aquella sonrisa de niña pequeña, y J,J, un poco más seria, pero con la ceja arqueada y una expresión interrogante en la cara.

\- Vaya dos...- Suspiró- Daniel y yo somos buenos amigos. Nada más- Mintió, al menos en su última frase. Normalmente una verdad a medias, funcionaba mejor que una mentira.

\- ¿Nada más que buenos amigos?- La expresión de J.J. era de absoluta incredulidad- No me pareció que Hotch pensara eso anoche.- Añadió con ironía.

Abrió los ojos como platos, atónita ante la poco sutileza de J.J. Volvió sus ojos hacia Penélope un momento, y no vio asomo de sorpresa en ella, sólo la misma mirada inquisidora de J.J.."Dios", pensó horrorizada "Realmente todos lo saben". Una cosa era sospechar que se habían dado cuenta, y otra era confirmar sus sospechas. Estuvo a punto de negar la evidencia, pero finalmente la verdad cayó como una losa sobre ella.

\- Todos lo saben, ¿verdad?.- Dijo en alto lo que pensaba, entre desesperada y avergonzada.

\- Si te refieres a que ha pasado algo entre ustedes más allá del plano laboral, la respuesta es sí- Le informó J.J, ahora adoptando un tono más serio, pero sin perder su suavidad característica- Algo pasó en aquella fiesta a la que te acompañó ¿no?. Desde entonces habéis estado evitándoos.

\- No queremos meternos en vuestra vida privada, Emily. Sabemos que a los dos os cuesta confiar en otras personas, pero de verdad, que deberías hablar lo que sea que haya ocurrido y resolverlo.-Añadió García con repentina dulzura.

Emily se sintió un poco emocionada, al comprobar la discreción con la que habían llevado todo aquel asunto hasta el momento. En sus expresiones, vio la genuina preocupación que sentían, y les brindó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Iba a contestarles, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Rossi, que les conminó con una fingida reprimenda, a terminar los informes para poder salir de allí antes del anochecer. El trío se disolvió y volvieron a sus puestos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enfrascada en sus informes, no se dio cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido. Cuando miró su reloj, era casi la una. Daniel estaba a punto de llegar, y aún le quedaba trabajo por terminar. Tendría que volver por la tarde. Suspiró resignada, mientras se debatía entre la posibilidad de esperar a Daniel allí, o hacerle una llamada rápida y quedar con él fuera de las oficinas.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento en mi despacho?.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Hotch a sus espaldas. Prácticamente no le había visto en toda la mañana, así que le sorprendió que se dirigiera a ella de forma tan directa. Se giró hacia él y una pequeña punzada de lástima recorrió su corazón, al comprobar la expresión de arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

\- Aún no puedo entregarte los informes, no los he terminado- Explicó tontamente. En su cara podía ver claramente que no tenía interés alguno en ellos.

Él la miró un poco frustrado.

\- Es personal, no profesional. Sólo quiero que hablemos- Casi le rogó.

Durante unos instantes dudó, y finalmente las palabras de García, resonaron en su mente. Tenían que arreglar aquello, de una manera u otra.

\- Bueno- Aceptó finalmente.

Hotch, con un gesto de su mano, la guió en dirección hacia su despacho. Mientras iban hacia allí, vio de reojo, cómo J.J, le dirigía una sonrisa amable. Supuso que todos estarían pensando lo mismo que ella.

\- Siéntate, por favor- Le pidió, ofreciéndole la silla situada frente a la mesa de su despacho.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Había cruzado los brazos y se había puesto algo rígida. De repente se sentía incómoda.

\- No gracias- Su voz sonó más seca de lo que pretendía. No estaba molesta. Sólo nerviosa- Estoy bien así.

Hotch suspiró resignado. Sabía que no se lo iba a poner fácil y no podía reprochárselo. Se había comportado con ella como un auténtico idiota. Se quedó parado frente a ella y se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos pensando en lo que iba a decir. De repente, todo lo que había estado ensayando en su cabeza se le había olvidado.

\- Quería pedirte disculpas- Dijo al fin.

Ella lo miró un poco incrédula.

\- La última vez eso no funcionó demasiado bien- Le recordó con cierta ironía.

Hotch asintió con la cabeza.

\- Cierto- Admitió- Anoche no fue mi mejor momento. Y lo siento también por eso- Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, buscando su perdón.

Emily sintió un poco de ternura por aquel tonto que era incapaz de comportarse como un adulto cuando de relaciones se trataba.

\- No tienes derecho a sentir celos de Dan. Tu fuiste el que decidiste hacerte a un lado- No había recriminación alguna en su tono. Sólo cansancio.

\- No. No tengo derecho… pero no lo entiendes, Emily- Resopló suavemente antes de continuar. Aquello estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había previsto – No tenía celos de vuestra relación..- La expresión incrédula de Emily lo hizo rectificar- Bueno… si, eso también…- Admitió finalmente- Pero lo que quiero decir, es que sentí envidia de la forma en que expuso públicamente sus sentimientos hacia ti, sin reservas, casi con orgullo.

Emily lo miró desconcertada.

\- Eso es algo que depende totalmente de ti, Aaron..- Reflexionó durante unos momentos- Me siento confundida con todo esto… ¿de qué sentimientos me estás hablando?. Cuando me besaste, pensé que había algo mágico entre nosotros… pero luego… Me has estado evitando todo este tiempo. Yo ni siquiera sé lo que sientes por mí. Nunca hablamos de eso. Yo…

\- Estoy enamorado de ti- La interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar su discurso.

Emily se quedó paralizada, sorprendida ante aquella inesperada confesión. Notó como su corazón se agitaba bajo su pecho, y su respiración se entrecortaba.

Hotch, se acercó a ella lentamente, temiendo que saliera corriendo. Puso su mano en la mejilla, acariciándola. Con una leve inclinación de su cabeza, ella besó la palma de su mano. Luego, suavemente, la retiró, quedándose ambos con las manos entrelazadas.

\- Pero no es suficiente- Dijo ella al fin, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Emily?- Le imploró con su mirada- Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario.

Un resquicio de esperanza, abrazó su corazón. ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso?.

\- Sólo dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo- Añadió en un susurro, acercándose un poco más a ella- No volveré a ocultar lo que siento por ti… se lo contaremos al equipo, si quieres.

Emily, que hasta el momento había estado realizando un sobre esfuerzo para mantener a raya las lágrimas que amenazaban con invadir sus ojos, se echó a reír ante la inesperada inocencia de Hotch. La miró un poco inquieto, de repente, se le pasó por la cabeza que lo iba a rechazar.

\- ¿De verdad crees que hay alguien en el equipo que no lo sepa?- Le preguntó abiertamente, intentando reprimir la risa.

Por su expresión, dedujo inmediatamente que no tenía ni idea del asunto. Emily al menos tenía sus sospechas, pero él realmente pensaba que había realizado un buen trabajo fingiendo desinterés por ella.

\- ¿Todos?- Preguntó aún incrédulo.

\- Lo siento, amigo.- Le confirmó con una sonrisa- Todos… bueno...- Rectificó- Supongo que Strauss no la sabe… posiblemente no hubiera sido tan discreta como el resto.- El pensamiento de Strauss enterándose de todo, le puso la piel de gallina. No había modo en que pudiera lidiar con eso por el momento. En ese punto, tenía que darle la razón a Hotch en que no era mala idea mantenerla al margen.

La cara de Hotch, era una auténtica oda a la candidez. Frunció los labios unos segundos, sopesando las consecuencias de aquel descubrimiento, y luego volvió a centrar su atención en Emily.

\- Finalmente, no me has contestado la pregunta…. - Sintió un poco de terror, al comprobar que de nuevo se había quedado en silencio- Emily, no sé qué mas decirte, aparte de que te amo sin condiciones, como jamás he amado a nadie... Quizás tuve miedo... pero no fue porque dudara de lo que sentía por ti, sino porque no sabía si era capaz de afrontarlo, si te merecía si quiera, y no quería hacerte daño. Nunca quise que sufrieras por mi culpa, y al final, te hecho sufrir más intentando evitarlo... Respetaré lo que decidas, pero me harías el hombre más feliz de la tierra, si me aceptaras en este instante.

Fue entonces cuando Emily notó cómo finalmente una lágrima traidora resbalaba por su mejilla. Hotch acercó su mano, recogiéndola entre sus dedos.

\- Me tenías desde el momento en que me dijiste que me querías- Dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

Él la miró con infinita ternura, y acercándose lentamente a su rostro, la tomó por la cintura y cerró la brecha entre ellos, besándola en los labios, suavemente en un principio, y con mayor urgencia después. Finalmente, ambos se dieron cuenta de que en algún momento volverían a necesitar respirar, y se separaron con una sonrisa adolescente.

De repente, Emily dio un pequeño respingo, al recordar que se había olvidado completamente de Daniel. Husmeó con sutileza, por detrás de las persianas que, convenientemente Hotch había cerrado, para comprobar que se encontraba esperándola junto a su mesa, con cara de pocos amigos.

Hotch la miró intrigado.

\- Quedé con Daniel para ir a comer- Le explicó, sintiéndose un poco culpable por tener que volver a meterlo en la conversación. Notó cómo Aaron, inútilmente intentaba esconder cierta decepción en sus ojos.- Se marcha esta noche.

\- Oh.. Vale.. de acuerdo….- Intentó parecer despreocupado, pero no tuvo demasiado éxito.

\- Puedo decirle que no...- Le ofreció ella, y entonces también se sintió otro poco culpable por Daniel

\- No, no, está bien….Tienes que despedirte de él. Deberías cuidar vuestra amistad, en realidad, le agradezco que se preocupe tanto por ti. Al fin y al cabo, ha tenido mucho que ver en que yo abriera los ojos.

¿Estábamos hablando de culpa?. Los recuerdos de su noche con Daniel la golpearon sin misericordia. Definitivamente, era algo que no se iba a repetir. Sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían mas de lo que hubiera deseado.

\- Será mejor que vaya entonces- Dijo nerviosamente.

Salió del despacho apresuradamente en dirección a Daniel. Hotch salió tras ella, más despacio, con la intención de saludarlo antes de que se marchara.

Los hechos siguientes transcurrieron en menos de dos minutos.

Daniel, desde su posición, y desde su ignorancia total respecto a lo que había ocurrido allí dentro, sólo vio que su querida Emily, salía con cierto atropello del despacho de su jefe, y además, parecía nerviosa… y además tenía las mejillas enrojecidas… y además, ¡qué demonios!, ¿había estado llorando?. Un sentimiento de ira le invadió en milésimas de segundo. Se acercó primero a Emily, para comprobar que estaba bien. La mirada desconcertada de ésta, al ver su expresión de disgusto, sólo alimentó la idea que ya se había asentado en la cabeza: aquel imbécil la había hecho llorar.

Apartando la vista de ella, dirigió su furia hacia el agente Aaron Hotchner, concentrándola en un puñetazo directo a su mandíbula, sin previo aviso.

\- ¡Maldito cabrón!- Le gritó colérico- ¡Te advertí que no le hicieras daño!.

Morgan y Rossi, saltaron a sujetarlo para evitar que siguiera golpeando a Hotch, que lo miraba atónito con la mano en su mandíbula dolorida. Reid, JJ y García, habían acudido al rescate de éste, aunque parecía no necesitar demasiada ayuda, de alguna manera había conseguido mantener el equilibrio y no caer al suelo. Emily, sin creer lo que acababa de pasar, se había interpuesto entre ambos, dándole la espalda Hotch e intentando calmar a Daniel que parecía poseído por un demonio soltando todo tipo de improperios por la boca.

\- ¡Daniel! ¡Basta ya!- Le gritó al fin, consiguiendo que centrara su atención en ella- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!- Le recriminó con dureza.

\- ¡No intentes fingir, Em!, ¡Has estado llorando! ¡¿Qué demonios te ha hecho?!- Se encaró con ella.

Emily abrió la boca para contestar. En dos segundos recorrió la línea de pensamiento que equivocadamente había trazado Dan hasta llegar a aquella conclusión.

\- No me ha hecho nada, Dan… - Le explicó al fin recuperando la calma. En su interior, tuvo que reconocer que se sentía agradecida de que siempre fuera a su rescate, aunque lo hiciera por error.- El sólo…

\- Solamente le he dicho que estoy enamorado de ella, y que me de la oportunidad de hacerla feliz.

La voz suave y calmada de Hotch sonó a sus espaldas, y se volvió para comprobar como le sonreía. Oyó un suspiró de García, y de reojo vio como sus compañeros los observaban con expresión complacida porque finalmente hubiera admitido sus sentimientos. Y de nuevo estaba allí, el rubor en sus mejillas.

Se giró de nuevo hacia Dan, quien los miraba alternativamente, desconcertado, y le dirigió una tierna expresión de reproche.

\- Yo… pensé...- Balbuceó, mientras ella reflexionaba sobre qué podía hacer con aquel niño grande que siempre actuaba sin pensar.

\- Le quiero Daniel- Admitió ella con sinceridad- Tendréis que buscar la manera de llevaros bien. Porque no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a ninguno de los dos.

Un resoplido de frustración, salió de la boca de Daniel. Pero se dio por vencido. La forma en que Emily le había hablado, no le dejaba dudas de que quizás, finalmente, había encontrado su gran amor. En el fondo de su corazón, se sintió feliz con ella, a pesar de que sabía que siempre tendría una pequeña reserva. Dirigió su vista más allá de Emily, para ver cómo Hotch le miraba más amistosamente de lo que hubiera esperado teniendo en cuenta el cardenal que ya comenzaba a lucir en su cara. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Emily, y con un gesto de rendición, se alejó de ella, para acercarse a Hotch y ofrecerle la mano.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó sinceramente- Pensé que…

\- Ya… - Dijo Hotch estrechándole la mano durante unos segundos- No te preocupes. Sé que solo intentabas protegerla. Si te soy sincero, creo que me lo merecía hace tiempo. -Hizo una pausa un momento, valorando sus siguientes palabras – En realidad, creo que de algún modo debería darte las gracias. Posiblemente si no hubieras aparecido, no me habría atrevido a dar el siguiente paso- Admitió sin reservas.

Daniel se giró durante unos instantes hacia Emily, ofreciéndole su genuina expresión traviesa, mientras arqueaba una ceja. Luego se volvió hacia Hotch.

\- Oye, Hotch… ¿Conoces la ley de la inercia de Newton?

Hotch lo miró totalmente desconcertado.

Detrás de ellos se oyó un resoplido de Emily.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios Santo!.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Epilogo

**Epilogo** **.**

Una noche, un par de semanas después, Emily decidió dar una sorpresa a Hotch. Con los ojos vendados, lo condujo en su coche durante varios kilómetros hasta que finalmente le pidió que se bajara. Lo guió durante unos cuantos metros, sin permitirle que se quitara la venda. Hotch se dio cuenta hacia dónde lo llevaba, desde el mismo momento en que sus pies notaron el pequeño suelo empedrado que conducía al jardín de Emily, Pero no dijo, nada. No quería estropearle sus planes.

Finalmente accedieron a través de la pequeña puerta de madera, y una vez dentro del jardín, le retiró el pañuelo con el que le había cubierto los ojos.

Hotch intentó parecer sorprendido.

\- No finjas- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa- Sabías dónde te traía.

\- Eso no quiere decir que no me haya gustado.- Admitió él acariciándole el rostro.

\- ¿Sabes por qué estás aqui?.

Hotch se quedó un poco desconcertado, ante su expresión enigmática.

Ella pareció entonces satisfecha al darse cuenta, de que después de todo, sí que se iba a llevar una sorpresa. Se apartó un poco para que pudiera ver lo que había preparado para él.

\- Mira- Le indicó suavemente con un gesto de la cabeza.

Al fondo, en una pequeña zona despejada, cubierta de pequeñas flores silvestres, entre las rosas blancas y las madreselvas, había dispuesta una manta en el suelo, y sobre ella, una botella de vino, y dos copas. Miró hacia Emily gratamente sorprendido.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Pensé que el siguiente paso, lo podríamos dar donde todo empezó- Un encantador rubor coloreó sus mejillas. Durante aquellas dos semanas, se habían dedicado a recuperar su relación, pero ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a hablar de intimidad. Emily sabía que Aaron, le estaba dando el tiempo que necesitaba, para recuperar su confianza en él.

\- ¿Estás segura?- Le preguntó con cierta cautela. No quería volver a dar un paso en falso con ella.

\- Estoy segura- Le susurró depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

Aquella noche, bajo un cielo estrellado, y con el perfume de los jazmines embriagando sus sentidos, se entregaron el uno al otro, olvidando cualquier duda o reserva que pudiera haber aún entre ellos. La magia del jardín los acunó, hasta que se quedaron finalmente dormidos, abrazados hasta la mañana siguiente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **FIN**


End file.
